miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzygoraNysz/Ostatnie dzieło
|poprzedni='Złe Oko' |następny='Piewca Cieni' }}Ciąg dalszy przygód naszych bohaterów. Tych bardziej znanych, mniej znanych oraz jednego, o którym właściwie nic nie wiemy. Zatem pora trochę tej wiedzy nadgonić... Enjoy! W życiu czasem tak jest, że los robi sobie z nas żarty Czasem pozwala spełnić nasze największe marzenia A czasem jedno i drugie Rozdział 1= Lekcje mijały, wszystko toczyło się normalnym, spokojnym trybem. Marinette przerwy spędzała głównie na ławce bądź w salach, czytając książkę. Po kolejnym dzwonku na przerwę dziewczyna od razu poszła do klasy pani Bustier, a tam… również czytała. – Rety, on pisze tak pięknie – zachwycała się nad książką po raz kolejny tego dnia. – Jest taki cudowny… Ach… – Hej, a co z Adrienem? – spytała żartobliwie Alya, siedząca obok niej. – To nie on jest cudowny? – Co? Jasne… Jasne, że jest! Nikt nie jest cudowniejszy od niego! No ale… Ten René Ame też musi być cudowny, skoro potrafi tak pisać. Na pewno jest czuły… Ach, chciałabym go poznać. – Cóż, będziesz miała okazję… – O czym rozmawiacie? Do dziewczyn zagaiła Rose, ona i Juleka akurat szły do swojej ławki. – Czy to… – Blondynka skupiła wzrok na książce. – Wy też czytacie „Zorzę uczuć”? – Jasne! – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Marinette. – To najlepsza książka, jaką w życiu czytałam! – To jest najlepsza książka na całym świecie! – Rose była jeszcze bardziej rozochocona. – René Ame pisze w taki piękny sposób, jego styl, jego świat, bohaterowie… A Falion jest taki dobry i wrażliwy… Ach! – To może wybierzecie się z nami? – zapytała Alya, po czym wyciągnęła telefon, by coś sprawdzić. – W tę sobotę ma się pojawić w księgarni „Rajskie Pióro”, będzie podpisywać książki. – Super! Będziemy mogły poznać go osobiście! – Phi! Też mi coś! Do klasy weszła Chloé, jak zawsze w asyście swojej przyjaciółki Sabriny. Słysząc rozmowę dziewczyn na temat książki nie omieszkała skomentować. – Jak w ogóle możecie ekscytować się jakąś głupią książką? Jesteście żałosne! – Hej, kto tu jest niby żałosny?! – zdenerwowała się Alya. – O co ci chodzi, ta książka jest naprawdę dobra, opowiada o uczuciach – odparła Marinette nieco spokojniej od przyjaciółki. – No ale żeby ją docenić, trzeba jakieś uczucia mieć. – Och! – Chloé się obruszyła na jej złośliwy przytyk. – Ja jestem bardzo uczuciowa! Znajdź w Paryżu kogoś bardziej współczującego ode mnie! – Jasne, trudniej znaleźć kogoś mniej współczującego – burknęła dziewczyna. Rozległy się chichoty dziewczyn. Blondynce wybitnie nie spodobała się ich reakcja. – To nie jest wcale śmieszne! Przecież gdyby nie ja to Sabrina w ogóle nie miałaby przyjaciółki! Sabrina, chodź tu – zawołała rudą koleżankę – powiedz im, jaka jestem współczująca! – Hej, co tu się dzieje? Do sali akurat wszedł Adrien, zastając ową dziewczęcą sprzeczkę. – Adrienisiek! – Blondynka zareagowała z zachwytem na jego pojawienie się, rzuciła się mu na szyję. – Oj, to nic, czym powinieneś sobie zaprzątać głowę. One jak zwykle starają mi się dogryźć, bo jestem od nich lepsza. I nie czytam jakichś tanich romansideł! – rzuciła w stronę Marinette. – Kłócicie się o książkę? – O głupią książkę! Ja nie wiem, jak można czytać takie bzdury! – No… Nie czytałem jej, ale… – Oczywiście, że nie, jesteś taki mądry i z pewnością nie… Ach! – Ciekawe… Chloé aż podskoczyła, wystraszona. Nie zauważyła zupełnie podchodzącego do niej czarnowłosego Alaina. Jego ponury wygląd i bezszelestny chód dawał naprawdę przerażający efekt, swoim nagłym wejściem zaskoczył nawet stojącego obok Adriena. – Co ty… Nie strasz mnie tak! – Skąd wiesz w ogóle, że to romans – chłopak zignorował jej pretensje – skoro jej nie przeczytałaś? Przecież to tanie romansidło. – No bo… – Blondynka nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. – Przecież widać… po okładce. No dokładnie! – Wiesz, że książek nie należy oceniać po okładce? Zazwyczaj… Bo są takie okładki, które natychmiast zdradzają niezbyt – zmierzył ją wzrokiem – interesującą zawartość. Po tych słowach chłopak obrzucił Chloé pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę tym samym wzrokiem obdarzył Adriena, nim oddalił się w kierunku swojej ławki. Wszyscy popadli w lekką konsternację, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy. Reakcja chłopaka wydawała się trochę… nietypowa jak na niego. Zazwyczaj nie reagował w żaden sposób, czy to na Chloé, czy inne klasowe sytuacje. Wszystko jednak szybko się uspokoiło, dziewczyny wróciły do tematu książki i jej nadzwyczajnego pisarza, rozmawiały do końca przerwy. Po dzwonku wszyscy uczniowie usiedli na swoich miejscach, za chwilę do klasy weszła pani Bustier. – Dzień dobry, moi drodzy! – przywitała się ze wszystkimi. – Zaczniemy dziś może od sprawdzenia waszych domowych… – urwała, widząc uniesioną dłoń w ostatniej ławce. – Tak? O co chodzi, Rose? – Proszę pani, bo wpadłam na taki pomysł… – zaczęła trochę chaotycznie dziewczyna. – Moglibyśmy omówić na lekcji jedną książkę? – Oczywiście, to bardzo dobry pomysł. Masz na myśli konkretny tytuł? – „Zorzę uczuć” René Ame. W klasie wybuchło małe poruszenie, wszystkie dziewczyny dość entuzjastycznie podeszły do tego pomysłu. Może poza pierwszą ławką… Nauczycielce również się to spodobało. – Ach tak, znam go. Naprawdę bardzo utalentowany artysta. – Podobno swoją pierwszą książkę napisał jak miał czternaście lat, jest naprawdę genialny! – Rose nadal była podekscytowana. – To moglibyśmy ją omówić? Proszę! – W porządku, to dobry pomysł, żebyście poznali twórczość współczesnych pisarzy. Tylko… Przerwały jej okrzyki rozradowanych uczennic. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że ten autor cieszy się taką popularnością. – Spokojnie, spokojnie! – Starała się jakoś opanować dziewczyny. – Jeszcze jej nie przeczytałam, więc musicie niestety poczekać aż dokończę, dobrze? Ta wiadomość szybko sprawiła, że rozochocone nastolatki szybko się uspokoiły. Sądziły zapewne, że zrobią to już teraz. – Tymczasem wróćmy do tematu zajęć. Kto chciałby przeczytać swoją pracę domową? Lekcja z panią Bustier była ostatnią tego dnia. Marinette i Alya zbierały się już do wyjścia. – Czyli idziemy do mnie? – spytała Marinette. – Hej, a może upichcimy coś razem? – Czemu nie? Chociaż nie jestem w tym najlepsza… – Alya zatrzymała się nagle – Zaczekaj, skoczę tylko do łazienki, okej? – Pewnie. Mulatka oddaliła się w stronę dziewczęcej łazienki. Ciemnowłosa została na moment sama. Dobrze wiedziała, jak wykorzystać tę chwilę… Siadła na ławce, zdjęła plecak i otworzyła go, sięgając po książkę. Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak, że nie była sama… – Ach? Alain? Chłopak siedział tuż obok niej, przeglądając coś na telefonie. W ogóle go nie zauważyła, nie wiedziała nawet, czy tu był wcześniej, czy się właśnie dosiadł, dopiero światło ze smartfona zwróciło jej uwagę. – O… – Czarnowłosy nie zareagował zbyt żywiołowo na jej widok, odwrócił powoli głowę w jej stronę. – Hej, Marinette. – Cześć. To znaczy… Właściwie jest już po lekcjach, więc powinnam się żegnać, ale jakoś… Nie było… okazji? – No… może faktycznie. Po chwili ciszy wrócił wzrokiem do swego telefonu. Dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała, co zrobić, czy coś powiedzieć. Chłopak był dość trudnym partnerem do rozmowy… Zerknęła na ekran jego komórki, kątem oka dostrzegając znajome kolory. – Czytasz Biedrobloga? – Hm? – Znów spojrzał na Marinette. – No tak. Wiesz, twoja przyjaciółka bardzo się stara odkryć, kim jest Biedronka, to nawet… ciekawe. – Tak, ma na tym punkcie lekkiego świra… Ups! – Zakryła usta. – Błagam, nie mów jej, że to powiedziałam! – W porządku. W sumie… Raczej nie będę mieć okazji, chyba za mną nie przepada. – Alya? Nie, dlaczego, ona po prostu myśli, że… W porę ugryzła się w język. Nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć tak wprost, że jest dziwny. Nawet jeśli faktycznie taki był. – No… To jest… – Starała się jakoś wybrnąć. – Ale wiesz, macie wspólne zainteresowania. Znaczy chyba… Też się… chcesz dowiedzieć, kim jest Biedronka? – Właściwie… – Alain znów spojrzał na ekran. – To tak, ciekawi mnie, kto może się kryć pod tą maską. To musi być ktoś naprawdę wyjątkowy. – Nie, raczej nie… – odpowiedziała mu bezwiednie. – Nie? Nie ma chyba zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy byliby gotowi walczyć ze złem, tak jak to ona robi. Ja bym chyba nie potrafił. – Wiesz, to raczej kwestia charakteru. Skoro nie wiadomo, kim jest to może to być każdy z nas, prawda? – Może masz rację. Ale i tak… Musi być naprawdę silną i odważną dziewczyną, przecież walczy z tymi wszystkimi złoczyńcami zupełnie bez strachu, ratuje Paryżan, jest taka dobra i opiekuńcza… Marinette się zarumieniła, słysząc te komplementy. Na swój, choć nie na swój temat… Nie mogło to ujść uwadze chłopakowi, zaczął przyglądać się jej z lekkim zdziwieniem. – Och… – Dziewczyna dostrzegła jego spojrzenie. – No tak, kompletnie przeciwieństwo mnie, prawda? Znaczy wiesz… Jasne, fajnie byłoby być Biedronką, ale… Taka ze mnie ciapa, że to by się raczej źle skończyło. – Skoro tak twierdzisz… Miała nadzieję, że udało się jej wybronić. Alain na szczęście nie drążył tematu, rozmowa znów się urwała. Marinette spojrzała w stronę łazienki dziewczyn. Alya jeszcze nie wracała, dostrzegła za to, że w jej stronę szedł Adrien. Właśnie w jej kierunku… – Adrien! Hej! – Zaczęła machać do niego dość żywiołowo. – Marinette. – Chłopak podszedł do ławki. – Co tam u ciebie, nie wracasz jeszcze do domu? – Za chwilę. Czekam jeszcze na Alyę, mamy razem pójść do mojego domu. – Super. W sumie mógłbym kiedyś kogoś zaprosić, ale ojciec pewnie by mi nie pozwolił, zawsze… Rozległo się ciche mruknięcie. Jedyną osobą, która mogła wydać z siebie ten pomruk był Alain, który znów zajął się swoim telefonem. Adrien jakby dopiero teraz go spostrzegł. – Och… Cześć. – zagaił blondyn. – Jesteś Alain, tak? Chyba nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać, więc… – Zapewne miałeś zbyt napięty grafik na rozmowę z nowym kolegą z klasy. Czarnowłosy nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu, nie miał zamiaru zaszczycić spojrzeniem swego rozmówcy. Jego twarz jak zwykle była obojętna, jednak bił od niego przeraźliwy chłód. Adrien starał się tym nie przejmować. – Wiesz, pomyślałem, że w końcu się przywitam. – Wyciągnął rękę ku chłopakowi. – Jestem A… – Adrien Agreste, syn Gabriela Agreste'a, światowej sławy projektanta mody, najbardziej znany i popularny chłopak w klasie, w szkole i w całym Paryżu, model i szkolny mistrz szermierki. – Alain podniósł głowę, spojrzał na blondyna spode łba. – To wszystko, czy pominąłem jakieś tytuły? – No nie… – Adrien był trochę zaskoczony jego złośliwością. – O co ci właściwie chodzi, ja tylko… Alain nagle wstał. Był nieznacznie wyższy od blondyna, ich różnica wzrostu była niemal niezauważalna, choć w tej chwili czarnowłosy wydawał się jakby większy od niego, groźniejszy. Patrzył na niego złowrogo, wręcz z pogardą. – Ty tylko – zaczął – powinieneś wiedzieć, że na mnie twoja sława nie robi wrażenia. Po tych słowach odszedł w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, pozostawiając zarówno Adriena, jak i Marinette w sporym osłupieniu. Chłopak usiadł obok dziewczyny, jego najbardziej ubodło to zachowanie Alaina. – Rety, chyba mnie nie polubił. – Nie no… – Szukała słów, które by wyjaśniły jakoś to zajście. – Może miał po prostu… gorszy dzień? – Gorszy dzień? – Spojrzał na nią rozżalony. – Wyglądał jakby był na mnie wściekły, a przecież naprawdę do tej pory ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Tak samo z Chloé. – Nie wiem… Chloé jest wredna, nie dziwię się, że jej nie polubił, ale ciebie? Może chodzi o to, że… jesteś sławny? – Sławny? Nie rozumiem, jak to? Zazdrości mi? – Nie wiem. Ale nie ma raczej innego powodu, przecież… Zawsze jesteś taki miły dla wszystkich, pomagasz innym i… – Naprawdę tak myślisz? Dziewczyna chciała jakoś go pocieszyć, dodać otuchy. Mówienie mu miłych rzeczy najwyraźniej pomogło, jego twarz rozjaśniła się, jednak bała się, że mógł opacznie to zrozumieć. I jak zwykle, gdy z nim rozmawiała zaczęła się denerwować, a gdy tylko się denerwowała, zaczęła się gubić. – No tak, oczyleżcie, przecież… Nie, oczy… Oczystójcie! Wiście! Oczywiście, że tak! – Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się. – Dobrze mieć taką przyjaciółkę, jak ty. Marinette starała się teraz przede wszystkim nie okazywać zbyt przesadnie swojej radości, choć po tym, co powiedział Adrien skakałaby ze szczęścia do samego nieba. Zdołała jednak wyrazić swój entuzjazm w nieco mniej spontaniczny sposób, ograniczając się do trochę nerwowego uśmiechu. Blondyn kątem oka dostrzegł nagle znajomą limuzynę, parkującą przed szkołą. – Jest mój szofer, muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia jutro! – Do jutra… Chłopak pobiegł do samochodu, lecz gdy wstawał z jego torby wypadła książka, Marinette od razu to zauważyła. Wzięła ją do ręki, ku jej zdumieniu zauważyła znajomą okładkę „Zorzy uczuć”. – Już jestem! – Alya tymczasem przybiegła do przyjaciółki. – Sorki, że tyle to trwało, te zamki ciągle się zacinają… – Wypadła mu z torby… – Dziewczyna patrzyła zachwycona na książkę. – On również ją czyta, jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! – Ekhem… Alya klepnęła ją w ramię, po czym gdy już zwróciła na siebie uwagę Marinette wskazała na wyjście ze szkoły. W tym przypływie euforii dziewczynie umknął fakt, że jej kolega z klasy właśnie coś zgubił. Adrien właśnie wsiadał do limuzyny, nieświadomy faktu, że jego torba była nieco lżejsza. – Och? Czekaj! – Ruszyła za nim, chcąc oddać mu książkę. – Adrien, zaczekaj! Zgubiłeś… Nie zdążyła. Zatrzymała się na schodach przed szkołą, patrząc jak srebrny samochód oddala się ulicą. – Ech, i co mam teraz z nią zrobić? – Hej, nie stój tak, po prostu leć mu ją oddać – odpowiedziała jej Alya, która po chwili dołączyła do dziewczyny. – Ale przecież miałyśmy pójść do mnie do domu i… – Najwyżej wpadnę kiedy indziej, jutro też jest dzień. A taka okazja drugi raz może się nie powtórzyć. – Rety, jesteś cudowna! – Rzuciła się na szyję przyjaciółce. – Dobrze, dobrze. Leć już. Marinette pobiegła śladem limuzyny, kierując się w stronę domu Adriena. Odległość ze szkoły do dworu rodziny Agreste nie była zbyt duża, już po kilku minutach Marinette stała przed bramą. I stała… Przyglądając się bardzo uważnie domofonowi, szukając w sobie dość odwagi, by wcisnąć ten czerwony przycisk i zadzwonić. Starała się też przy tym nie spanikować i zwyczajnie stamtąd nie zwiać… – No dobra, spokojnie, dziewczyno – mówiła do siebie, próbując dodać sobie otuchy. – To przecież nic takiego, zadzwonisz, oddasz mu książkę i sobie pójdziesz. On ci podziękuje… – Zamarła nagle. – A co jeśli mnie zaprosi do siebie? A jeśli potknę się o próg i wywinę orła na jego oczach? A jak w locie wypadnie mi książka i trafię go nią prosto w twarz?! To będzie katastrofa, będę musiała zmienić szkołę, w ogóle uciekać z Paryża, z Francji, zamieszkać gdzieś na bezludnej wyspie, gdzie nikt… – Marinette? Marinette! – Ach! – wrzasnęła nagle, słysząc czyjś głos. – Kto tu jest?! Och? W tym nagłym ataku paniki zupełnie się nie zorientowała, że woła ją właśnie Tikki, dopiero po chwili poznała jej głos. – Uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Weź głęboki wdech. – Dobrze, już. Głęboki… Posłuchała rady kwami, kilka oddechów pomogło jej się opanować. Zebrała w sobie w końcu odwagę, zrobiła jeden, duży krok w stronę domofonu, wyciągając rękę w stronę przycisku. Zatrzymała się jednak w połowie. Zebrała jeszcze więcej odwagi, tym razem gotowa, by w końcu podjąć to wyzwanie, ten trudny i wymagający wielkiego hartu ducha wyczyn, to oszałamiające i niewiarygodne osiągnięcie, jakim było wciśnięcie tego straszliwego guzika do domofonu domu Agrestów, tak przerażająco czerwonego, niczym ten przesławny przycisk, mający wywołać wojnę atomową, tak i tu po wciśnięciu go miała rozpętać się wojna Marinette o jej miłość… – Ach! Podskoczyła wystraszona, gdy brama się otworzyła nagle z głośnym zgrzytem. Po chwili z dziedzińca wyjechała srebrna limuzyna, która zatrzymała się tuż obok dziewczyny. Tylna szyba uchyliła się, w oknie samochodu ujrzała Nathalie, asystentkę Gabriela Agreste'a. – O co chodzi? – O… Dzień dobry, chciałam zgubić Adrienowi… Znaczy, oddać mu książkę, zgubił ją w szkole. Chwileczkę… Zdjęła plecak i zaczęła w nim grzebać, szukając książki. Co okazało się dużo trudniejsze, gdy czuła na sobie jej wzrok. Nathalie czekała cierpliwie, jak zawsze była spokojna i opanowana, choć brew zaczęła unosić się jej nieznacznie. Zapewne jechała na ważne spotkanie, a taki mały zgrzyt w postaci Marinette nieco komplikował jej plany. – Rany, gdzie ta… Jakim cudem ten plecak jest taki duży, że… Mam! Znalazła ją w końcu, wyciągnęła zamaszystym ruchem, mało przy tym nie upuszczając plecaka. – Dobrze, daj mi ją, oddam mu po powrocie. – Tak, oczywiście. Stała jeszcze przez moment, z książką w dłoni. Właśnie dotarło do niej, że Adrien miał ją w swoich rękach. A teraz, gdy ją trzymała… Zupełnie jakby trzymali się za ręce. Opamiętała się szybko, widząc wzrok Nathalie, której mina coraz bardziej zdradzała oznaki zniecierpliwienia. Podeszła do auta i podała jej książkę. – To ten… Dziękuję i… Do widzenia? – Do widzenia. Jedźmy. Kobieta zniknęła za szybą. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków, samochód ruszył. Marinette została znowu sama, jedyne, co mogła teraz zrobić, to wrócić do domu. Założyła plecak na plecy obróciła się na pięcie i… Mało nie wpadając na mur okalający dom Adriena ruszyła ulicami Paryża. Szła chodnikiem pomiędzy kamienicami, trochę niepocieszona, że cała ta sprawa z książką skończyła się trochę inaczej, niż to sobie zaplanowała. – Ale Adrien na pewno się ucieszy, kiedy odzyska książkę. – Tikki starała się jej poprawić humor. – Jasne, ale chciałabym kiedyś go odwiedzić. Pewnie czuje się taki samotny, cały czas jest zajęty… Aaa! – Uważaj! Nagle dziewczyna wpadła na kogoś ze sporym impetem, który omal jej nie przewrócił. Na szczęście owa ludzka przeszkoda zareagowała w porę, łapiąc ją za rękę, ratując dziewczynę przed upadkiem. – Wiesz, chyba musisz… Częściej patrzeć na drogę. – Alain? Wpadła właśnie na swojego kolegę z klasy. Chłopak pomógł jej wrócić do pionu. – Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam cię. Tak nagle się pojawiłeś… – No tak… – Alain spochmurniał. – Chyba już tak mam, że nikt mnie nie dostrzega. – Nie, nie, po prostu nie rzucasz się w oczy i dlatego… Ugryzła się w język. W ten sposób raczej go nie pocieszy… Wolała już zmienić temat. Zauważyła, że chłopak stał właśnie obok jednego z wejść do kamienicy, a w rękach miał klucze. – Hej, a… Mieszkasz tutaj? – zagaiła. – W sumie to… tak, może… Zaprosiłbym cię do środka, ale akurat muszę wyjść. – Aha… No trudno, może następnym razem? A… Marinette chciała jeszcze go o coś zapytać, jednak zawahała się. Przypomniał jej się ten incydent w szkole, między nim a Adrienem, bała się trochę go o to zapytać. Mogłoby mu się nie spodobać poruszanie tego tematu… Chłopak jednak to zauważył, nie zdążyła w porę urwać tego pytania. – Chciałaś coś powiedzieć? ‒ Nie, nie, nic takiego. Chyba że… Właściwie… To tak, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dlaczego tak nie cierpisz Adriena, on jest naprawdę miły i… – I wcale nie mówisz tego tylko dlatego, że go lubisz? – Zjeżył się na wspomnienie o nim. – Co? Lubię? Ale co masz na myśli… – Może tobie imponuje jego popularność, ale na mnie to nie działa. Zresztą tacy jak on są siebie warci, nic dziwnego, że się zakumplował z tą blondyną. – Z Chloé? Też na początku myślałam, że jest taki jak ona. Ale na… – Najwyraźniej lepiej się maskuje – uciął chłopak. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ci przeszkadza to, że jest sławny? – W niczym. Przeszkadza tylko to, że sławni i bogaci zawsze traktują wszystkich z góry. – Spojrzał na zegarek, który nosił na lewej ręce. – Słuchaj, fajnie się rozmawia, ale naprawdę muszę lecieć. – Zaczął powoli odchodzić. – Do zobaczenia w szkole. – Dobrze, to… Do jutra. Alain poszedł w swoją stronę, Marinette została sama przed jego mieszkaniem. Patrzyła jak odchodzi i jak zawsze, po każdej rozmowie nie wie, co powinna o nim myśleć. Poza tym, że chłopak był wyjątkowo uparty, znów nie dał sobie niczego wytłumaczyć. Zupełnie nie rozumiała, czemu był tak uprzedzony do Adriena, czy w ogóle do popularnych ludzi. Im dłużej go znała i im więcej się o nim dowiadywała, tym paradoksalnie wiedziała o nim coraz mniej, rosła jedynie liczba jej pytań… Marinette rzuciła kątem oka na kamienicę, gdzie mieszkał Alain, nim poszła dalej. Zrobiła jeden krok, zorientowała się nagle, że ten budynek wyróżniał się na tle innych. Znajdował się tam sklep, lecz wyglądał na opuszczony od bardzo dawna, na parterze i pierwszym piętrze drzwi i okna zabite były deskami, fasada w tym budynku była zszarzała w porównaniu do reszty kamienic, gdzieniegdzie widać było nawet sczerniałe miejsca. Nad parterem zawieszony był szyld, jednak napis na nim był niemal niewidoczny, przez pył, brud i korozję. – La… – Dziewczyna próbowała przeczytać. – Lafa… Nie, Lefe… Lefevre? Zaraz, skąd ja… To jedyne słowo, jakie zdołała odczytać. Była jednak pewna, że się nie pomyliła, ta nazwa natychmiast skojarzyła się jej z czymś. Nie mogła tylko sobie przypomnieć, co to było. Próbowała odczytać coś jeszcze, lecz bezskutecznie. W końcu oddaliła się, w drodze do domu próbowała sobie jeszcze przypomnieć, skąd zna tę nazwę. }} |-|Rozdział 2= Kolejny dzień w szkole przebiegał całkiem spokojnie. Wczorajsze rozterki Marinette znikły zupełnie wraz ze wschodem słońca, znów była radosną i pogodną dziewczyną. Może czasem trochę nieśmiałą, szczególnie gdy pewien chłopak był w pobliżu… Wszystko jednak wróciło, gdy przyszła do szkoły. I inny chłopak pojawił się w pobliżu… Kiedy tylko zobaczyła Alaina przypomniała sobie, czego się o nim dowiedziała. Za każdym razem, gdy go napotykała na przerwach, stojącego gdzieś w kącie albo skrytego między regałami w bibliotece, próbowała się przemóc i zapytać go o to, jednak brakło jej odwagi. Polubiła go, był całkiem sympatyczny, ale wciąż wydawał się jej straszny, nie wiedziała jak zareaguje, gdy zacznie go o to pytać. Cały dzień próbowała zebrać się w sobie i gdy lekcje się skończyły, gdy już zebrała w sobie dość odwagi… akurat nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Zupełnie jakby z ostatnim dzwonkiem stał się niewidzialny, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy wyszedł z klasy. Chyba naprawdę był niedostrzegalny… Nie miała innego wyjścia jak po prostu wrócić do domu. Wpadła jeszcze na pomysł, żeby pójść do jego mieszkania, ale to byłaby już przesada, żeby iść do niego i wypytywać o takie rzeczy. Prosto ze szkoły poszła do siebie, mając nadzieję, że może jutro uda się z nim porozmawiać. Była już pod piekarnią, gdy zauważyła znajomą postać, idącą przez mieszczący się obok park. – Hej! Alain, czekaj! Pobiegła za nim. Chłopak odwrócił się i zatrzymał koło fontanny, Marinette po chwili go dogoniła. Nie wydawał się zachwycony jej widokiem. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że mnie śledzisz – odrzekł z lekkim rozdrażnieniem w głosie. – Śledzę? Nie, nie, chciałam tylko o coś zapytać. – Jeśli chodzi o to wczorajsze, to odpuść. – Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść. – Raczej się nie dogadamy. – Nie chodzi mi o Adriena, bardziej o ciebie… Alain zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Patrzył na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem, nie spodziewając się, że coś takiego usłyszy. Ona z kolei straciła już całą zbieraną przez ten dzień odwagę. – O mnie? – No tak, bo chciałam… – próbowała się wysłowić. – Znaczy jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz… Ja tak tylko z ciekawości, nie że jestem jakaś… No bo… Chodzi o… W sensie… – Może… – wszedł jej w słowo Alain. – Może usiądziemy? – Och… No dobrze. Chłopak przysiadł na skraju fontanny, Marinette usadowiła się obok niego. Dziewczyna była wyjątkowo nerwowa, krępowała się pytać go o to, chociaż teraz już nie miała zbytnio możliwości się wycofać. Szczególnie że Alain wydawał się być mocno zainteresowany tym, co chciała powiedzieć, stał się mniej chłodny, ożywił się też znacznie. Co jeszcze bardziej wprawiało Marinette w zakłopotanie… – To o co chciałaś zapytać? – A… No tak, zapytać… Wiesz, jak wczoraj cię spotkałam, to zauważyłam taki stary sklep obok twojego domu. I znalazłam jeden artykuł w gazecie… – Jaki artykuł? – Alain spojrzał na nią z przestrachem. – No… Wiesz, podobno… Kiedyś był tam… pożar i… – No jasne… Chłopak odwrócił nagle wzrok. Znów spochmurniał, znów zrobił się przygaszony. – Zanim zapytasz… Tak, to o mnie jest ten artykuł. I o mojej rodzinie… – Czyli że… Rany, przykro mi, nie wiedziałam… – Mogłabyś to sobie darować? – wycedził Alain. – Przykro ci, fajnie, wszyscy mi to mówią. I mam już tego serdecznie dość. Dosyć ciągłego wysłuchiwania, jak to wszystkim mnie szkoda, że to straszne, co mi się przytrafiło, że rozumieją, jak mi jest ciężko… Nie, wcale nie rozumieją. Wszyscy tacy pełni współczucia i litości, jakoś to współczucie kończyło się, gdy trzeba było coś zrobić. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, kiedy prosiłem ich choć o chwilę czasu, zostałem z tym wszystkim zupełnie sam… – Przerwał nagle, spojrzał na Marinette z wyrzutem. – Ech, i po co ja ci to wszystko mówię? Po co w ogóle o to pytasz? – Wybacz, chciałam tylko… Nie mówił tego wcale ze złością, bardziej rezygnacją, jakby pogodził się z tym wszystkim, jakby i tak nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Marinette dopadły wyrzuty sumienia, czuła się źle, że zapytała go o to. – Chciałam tylko się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć, zawsze unikasz ludzi, zawsze się ukrywasz. Przepraszam, nie powinnam ci o tym przypominać, pewnie nie chcesz… – Zaraz. – Alain ożywił się znów. – Szukałaś tego wszystkiego, bo chciałaś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć? – No tak, przeszukałam chyba cały Internet, żeby… – urwała nagle, orientując się, jak dziwnie to wyglądało. – Ale to nie tak, że normalnie tak robię, tylko jak ktoś mnie ciekawi… Znaczy nie, po prostu… – To nawet miłe – odezwał się po chwili. – Jakoś nikt dotąd nie chciał mnie lepiej poznać. – Czyli… Nie przeszkadza ci to? – No… nie, nawet się cieszę. Mało kto tak zwraca na mnie uwagę. A ty zadałaś sobie tyle trudu… Dziewczyna była nieco skołowana. Takie szpiegowanie kogoś, szukanie informacji o kimś nie było zbyt normalną rzeczą, raczej mało kto chciałby takiego naruszania prywatności, a jednak… Alainowi zdawało się to podobać. Nie był nawet obojętny tak jak zwykle, wydawał się zadowolony. – Myślałam, że to jest trochę – Marinette szukała słowa – no wiesz, świrnięte? Kto normalny robi takie rzeczy? No i… I naprawdę się cieszysz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Tak jakby… Cóż, nikt nie twierdzi, że jestem normalny. W sumie zawsze byłem raczej dziwny, przez to jakoś sobie nie radziłem ze znajdywaniem kolegów. Chociaż kiedyś mi to tak nie przeszkadzało… – Nie, nie, wcale nie jesteś dziwny! Po prostu jesteś trochę… inny… Nie, że to coś złego, tylko czasem wydajesz się tak jakby… nietypowy albo… no… – Dziwny? Spuściła głowę. Nie zdołała z tego wybrnąć… – Wiesz, chyba lepiej powiedzieć… Wyjątkowy. Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że każdy z nas jest wyjątkowy. I na tym polega piękno tego świata, że nic nie jest takie samo. Wszystko tak pięknie się różni… Mama zawsze w taki ładny sposób potrafiła wytłumaczyć różne rzeczy. Ona i tata zawsze mi pomagali kiedy sobie nie radziłem. Kiedyś bałem się psów, nie wiem właściwie czemu, ale rodzice znaleźli na to sposób. Sąsiadka miała takiego małego psiaka, wychodziliśmy z nim czasem razem i jakoś tak… poradziliśmy sobie. Ech… Wyjął z kieszeni swetra swój kamyk. Położył na dłoni i przyglądał się mu, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Pewnie wiedzieliby, co powinienem zrobić i teraz. Gdyby nie to, że… to właśnie ich już nie ma. Oboje siedzieli przy fontannie, umilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Marinette w szczególności nie wiedziała, co powinna teraz powiedzieć, nie chciała przeszkadzać chłopakowi, który najwyraźniej pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. I trudno też było jej samej dojść do siebie po tym, czego się dowiedziała o nim. To co go spotkało, to było dla niej czymś zupełnie niezrozumiałym, nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak to jest, gdy traci się najbliższe i najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. Nie miała pojęcia, co by zrobiła na jego miejscu, chciała postawić się na jego miejscu, chciała pomóc mu, wesprzeć go jakoś, jednak nie była w stanie. Czuła się kompletnie bezsilna w obliczu jego tragedii, a Alain… Z pewnością był jeszcze bardziej bezsilny od niej. Pogrążyli się wspólnie w tej ciszy. Nawet pomimo szumu fontanny, przejeżdżających obok parku samochodów, całego miejskiego gwaru było tak niesamowicie cicho. I ponuro… Marinette również zaczęła wpatrywać się w jego kryształowe oko, jakby chciała dostrzec to, co on, miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób dowie się czegoś o nim... – Och… Alain podniósł głowę. Dostrzegł jej spojrzenie, dziewczyna odruchowo odwróciła wzrok. – Podoba ci się? – zapytał. – Co? Nie! Znaczy tak, jasne… Jest naprawdę ładny. Mogę? Wyciągnęła rękę. Chłopak zacisnął dłoń, wystraszył się lekko, widząc jak Marinette sięga po jego amulet. Przez moment Alain miał wrażenie, że chce mu go zabrać, choć był to bardziej odruch. Dziewczyna spłoszyła się tym odruchem, cofnęła rękę, obawiając się, że posunęła się trochę za daleko. Chłopak dostrzegł jej zachowanie. Wydawała mu się przejęta tym zdarzeniem… Nie był raczej zbyt ufny, szczególnie do nowo poznanych osób, choć czuł, że może zaufać Marinette. Dotąd nie myślał o nikim w ten sposób, lecz ona wydawała mu się radosna, pogodna i przede wszystkim szczera. I nadal imponowało mu to, że zadała sobie tyle trudu, by się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć… Otworzył dłoń, wyciągnął ją powoli w stronę Marinette. Dziewczyna nieśmiało sięgnęła po kamyk, wzięła go do ręki. Przyglądała mu się dokładnie, był naprawdę duży, nieco cięższy niż się spodziewała, okrągły i idealnie gładki. Ta gładkość i perfekcyjny kształt ją zadziwiał, wydawał się jej najdoskonalszą rzeczą jaką widziała. Spodobał się jej, tak samo jak jego właściciel, zdawał się skrywać jakąś tajemnicę. Ten ciemnoniebieski kolor sprawiał, że kamień wydawał się zimny, jednak mimo tego był taki ciepły. Naprawdę zdawał się rozgrzany… – Mój tata go zrobił – odezwał się Alain. – Mówił, że to jakieś specjalne zlecenie, nie mówił jednak dla kogo. Widziałem jego rysunki, zawsze rysował różne koncepcje. Chyba chciał zrobić z niego medalion… Tylko to oko jest dla mnie trochę dziwne. – Jest naprawdę wspaniały. Taki przepiękny… Zachwycała się tym kamieniem, podniosła go wyżej, tak by spojrzeć jak odbijają się w nim promienie słońca. Wyglądał teraz jakby płonął… Naprawdę miała wrażenie, że widzi wewnątrz drobne płomyki. Nawet Tikki wychyliła się ostrożnie z torebki, spoglądając spod szparki na ów klejnot. Obie teraz wpatrywały się w niego, w to błękitne, jaśniejące oko… – Możesz go zatrzymać, jeśli chcesz – odparł Alain. – Co…? – Marinette spojrzała na chłopaka. – Nie, nie, nie mogłabym ci go zabrać! – Nie zabierasz, daję ci go. Ja się już na niego napatrzyłem. – Ale przecież jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny… Nie, nie mogę! – Wcisnęła mu szybko kamień do ręki. – Jest twój, to przecież twoja pamiątka po rodzicach! – Tak, ale mam wrażenie, że przez niego… za dużo wspominam. – Znów zaczął mu się przyglądać. – Zawsze jak na niego patrzę, przypomina mi się tata, jak pomagałem mu przy pracy, w pracowni albo w sklepie, albo… Ten kolor… Mama miała dokładnie takie oczy. Cały czas mi przypomina, że już ich nie ma, a przecież powinienem w końcu się z tego otrząsnąć, iść dalej… Tylko nie potrafię. Umilkł znów. Patrzył na swój amulet jeszcze na chwilkę, zanim schował go z powrotem do kieszonki. – Chyba już pójdę. Nie ma sensu cię zanudzać opowieściami o tym, jak to kiedyś miałem fajnie. Pewnie masz swoje zajęcia. Chłopak wstał, chcąc odejść. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku. – Ale wiesz – spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz – jakoś lepiej się czuję po tej rozmowie. Może tego potrzebowałem… Dzięki. – Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze możemy porozmawiać, jeśli zechcesz. Poczuła się nieco lepiej przy Alainie. Choć nadal był zimny, a jego wzrok był pełen smutku, ten chłód stawał się nieco lżejszy, chłopak znów stał się łagodny i przyjazny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, na znak, że może na nią liczyć. Alain był przez chwilę lekko zdezorientowany, nie przywykł do takich miłych akcentów pod swoim adresem, ludzie raczej go unikali. A ona już drugi raz to robiła. Polubił jej uśmiech, dzięki niemu czuł, że nie jest wcale dziwny. A raczej wyjątkowy … On również się uśmiechnął, nie tak wyraźnie, jednak starał się tym przekazać, że docenia to. – Tak, to… Do jutra, Marinette. – Mhm. Na razie. Alain poszedł w swoją stronę. Zanim jednak wyszedł z parku odwrócił się, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Obserwował Marinette z oddali, siedziała jeszcze przez moment przy fontannie, po czym wstała i udała się do swojego mieszkania. Chłopak czuł się teraz… inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Chociaż na moment jego życie nabrało kolorów, przez tę chwilę, kiedy siedział z nią, przez chwilę nie był sam. Czuł, że właśnie zyskał przyjaciółkę. Rozmowa z Marinette dodała mu nieco otuchy, pozwoliła choć na moment zapomnieć o tym, co go spotkało. Na moment... Kiedy ona poszła do swojego domu, kiedy i on oddalił się, wróciła szara rzeczywistość. I co gorsza, wróciły też wspomnienia. Z początku nawet się cieszył, że ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, by dowiedzieć się o nim czegokolwiek, teraz miał bardziej za złe dziewczynie, że poruszyła ten temat. Alain nie wrócił od razu do siebie. Po tej rozmowie nie potrafił tak po prostu wejść do swojego domu. Do miejsca, gdzie to wszystko się stało… Włóczył się więc po ulicach Paryża, bijąc się z własnymi myślami, z demonami przeszłości, wspominał te szczęśliwe chwile z rodziną i to, jak w jednej chwili to stracił i został sam. Pamiętał wciąż ten dzień, choć wolałby o nim zapomnieć, marzył o tym, by to wszystko w ogóle się nie wydarzyło. Pamiętał jak spokój dnia codziennego przerwała ognista kula, wdzierająca się nagle do pomieszczenia, pamiętał otaczające go płomienie, pamiętał strach, pamiętał ból. Pamiętał dzień, gdy obudził się w szpitalu i tę świadomość, że od tej chwili będzie już całkiem sam… Od tamtego dnia znienawidził ogień, ten który odebrał mu rodziców, znienawidził wszystko, co się z nim kojarzyło, wszelkie światło i ciepło, nawet ciepło drugiej osoby. Bał się nawiązać jakiekolwiek bliższe relacje, bał się, że ponownie straci swoich bliskich. Stał się zimny i niedostępny, unikał tego ciepła jak mógł, choć w końcu zaczęło mu go brakować. Wtedy jednak było za późno, jego chłód sprawiał, że tak jak on unikał z początku wszystkich, tak teraz wszyscy zaczęli unikać jego. Z jednej strony obwiniał się o to, że do tego doprowadził, z drugiej miał wrażenie, że wisi nad nim jakieś fatum, przez które już na zawsze ma być samotny. A jednak pojawił się ktoś, kto zdołał je przerwać. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógłby sam z siebie zechcieć go poznać. Nawet w tak dziwny sposób, jak zrobiła to Marinette… Ta dziewczyna sprawiła, że poczuł się choć trochę szczęśliwszy, choć na chwilę. Po tej rozmowie zaczął rozmyślać, zastanawiać się, czy potrafiłby znów cieszyć się życiem jak dawniej… Wrócił w końcu do swojego domu. Nie wszedł jednak od razu na klatkę. Stanął przed opuszczonym sklepem, przyglądając się z nostalgią staremu szyldowi, pragnąc tego, by wszystko wyglądało tak jak kiedyś. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe… Powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę wejścia, pchnął drzwi, lecz te jednak odmówiły otwarcia. Zapomniał, że zawsze je zamyka, minęła chwila, nim wygrzebał klucze z plecaka. Zapomniał też, w której kieszeni je trzyma… W końcu udało mu się dostać na klatkę. Chciał wejść na górę do mieszkania, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy spojrzał przypadkiem na drzwi po prawej stronie. Prowadziły one do wnętrza sklepu. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie wchodził tam od tamtego dnia. Przez moment przemknęła mu myśl, by zajrzeć tam, zobaczyć jak to wszystko teraz wygląda. Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie tę pokusę, znów ruszył w stronę schodów… Znów stanął. Pokusa zniknęła tylko na chwilę, chęć żeby jednak tam wejść stała się jeszcze większa. Bał się to zrobić, ale chciał przypomnieć sobie to miejsce, w którym spędzał dzieciństwo, pomagając rodzicom w pracy, miał nadzieję, że nie zmieniło się aż tak… Podszedł w końcu do tych drzwi. Wybrał odpowiedni klucz z pęku, włożył do zamka, przekręcił i pchnął. Wejście do środka okazało się jednak trudniejsze, coś zdawało się blokować od drzwi od wewnątrz. Chłopak położył plecak przy ścianie, zebrał siły i zaczął pchać, lecz był w stanie jedynie lekko je uchylać. Siłował się jeszcze przez chwilę, tworząc szparę przez którą mógł już wejść do środka. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, pojedyncze promienie, które dostawały się tu z zewnątrz pomiędzy deskami, zakrywającymi pozbawione szyb okna oświetlały pomieszczenie na tyle, że Alain mógł się rozejrzeć. Spodziewał się, że sklep nie będzie wyglądać jak dawniej, nie spodziewał się jednak, jak przygnębiający będzie ten widok. Teraz było to puste, ponure miejsce. Jasne ściany, dzięki którym cały salon błyszczał nie tylko dzięki wspaniałej biżuterii, teraz zszarzały, zostały pokryte kurzem i pajęczynami. Gabloty, niegdyś świecące wspaniałymi kamieniami szlachetnymi, złotem, srebrem, świeciły już tylko pustkami. Te gabloty, w tym jedna, która zablokowała wejście od klatki, oraz stojące naprzeciw głównych drzwi do salonu biurko, tylko tyle pozostało z jego wspomnień. Chłopak przyglądał się temu, co zostało, wszystko to było dla niego ostatecznym świadectwem tego, że dobre czasy, gdy razem z rodziną wiódł spokojne życie, już nie wrócą, a ten opuszczony sklep i jego puste gabloty były dla niego pomnikiem jego samotności. Widział też w dalszym kącie wejście do innego, mniejszego pomieszczenia, prowadzącego do składziku. Pamiętał ten składzik, pamiętał też schody, prowadzące na górę do pracowni taty. To tam powstawały wszystkie jego genialne pomysły, tam tworzył swoje dzieła, biżuterię, piękne kamienie. Dla Alaina ta umiejętność tworzenia kojarzyła się wręcz z magią… Zawsze podziwiał jego prace, choć nigdy nie miał takiej pasji do jubilerstwa. Teraz jednak już nic z nich nie zostało. Prawie nic… Wyciągnął swój ciemnoniebieski kamyk. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jaką udało się odratować po pożarze i jedyna, jaka została w jego rękach, reszta biżuterii albo została skradziona, albo sprzedana. Dzięki niemu mógł choć przez chwilę być znów razem z rodzicami. Chociaż w taki sposób… Lecz to był tylko półśrodek, tak naprawdę pozostały mu po nich tylko wspomnienia. Wciąż tylko wspominał, żył przeszłością, nadzieją, że to tylko zły sen i za chwilę obudzi się, a mama i tata znów będą przy nim. Niestety, ten zły sen trwał już dwa lata… Powinien się dawno pogodzić, żyć dalej, jednak coś wciąż sprawiało, że wciąż tęsknił, wciąż chciał wracać, wciąż patrzeć na ten kamyk i marzyć, że zdarzy się jakiś cud… Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Przez dwa lata niemal codziennie patrzył na to ciemne oko, tęskniąc i wspominając rodziców, myśląc o nich, o wszystkim, co się z nimi wiązało. Oprócz tego właśnie kamyka. Pamiętał jak tata nad nim pracował, pamiętał jego rysunki, pamiętał jaki był tajemniczy, nie chciał wyjawić, dla kogo miał być ten kamień. Zawsze zastanawiało go to, próbował się czegoś dowiedzieć, przeprowadzał domowe śledztwa, jednak po pożarze ta sprawa zeszła na dalszy plan. Później nie interesował się tym już tak bardzo. I tak by się już nie dowiedział, skoro wszystkie projekty spłonęły, nie dowie się, jak miał wyglądał ten ostatni projekt. Chociaż… Często przyglądał się rysunkom taty, zwłaszcza gdy ten tego nie widział, pamiętał je dość dobrze, wiedział jak wyglądały te projekty. Pamiętał też jak ojciec próbował go zaciekawić jubilerstwem, tworzeniem biżuterii i choć nie był tym zbytnio zafascynowany to teraz… Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zrobić coś samemu, własną biżuterię, ten właśnie medalion. Chciał go stworzyć, chciał dowiedzieć się, jak będzie wyglądać. Nawet jeśli nie zrobi tego jego tata, tylko on… Wybiegł szybko z pomieszczenia, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić, przeciskając się przez tę wąską szparę. Pobiegł jak najszybciej schodami na górę, do domu… Zatrzymał się jednak na półpiętrze, przypominając sobie o plecaku. Wrócił po niego, przewiesił szybko przez ramię i ruszył znów schodami. Chłopak już dawno nie czuł takiej euforii, takiej chęci życia, tak bardzo chciał zrobić ten medalion, tak bardzo był pewny tego, że mu się uda, był skupiony, skoncentrowany na tym, by stworzyć dzieło, które byłoby tak samo wspaniałe jak dzieła jego taty, by mógł być dumny z niego, nawet jeśli go już nie ma. Był chyba jednak za bardzo na tym skupiony. Gdy tylko wszedł na drugie piętro, stanął przed drzwiami do mieszkania i jednym szybkim ruchem nacisnął klamkę, by wejść do środka… Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież są zamknięte, musiał zbiec z powrotem na dół po klucze, które zostały w drzwiach do sklepu. Był nieco rozkojarzony, lecz gdy już udało mu się wejść do domu, mógł pogrążyć się w twórczym szale. Alain resztę dnia spędził przy biurku, próbując narysować swój projekt, przelać swoją wizję na papier. Przelewał nie tylko jedną wizję, zrobił kilka różnych rysunków, każdy z nich był podobny do poprzedniego, różnił się jedynie pewnymi detalami, które chłopak decydował się zmienić. Czasem do nich wracał, lecz wówczas zmieniał coś innego, żaden rysunek nie był taki sam. Pracował nad nimi całe popołudnie, wieczór, nawet nie zauważył, gdy za oknami zrobiło się już ciemno, jego wzrok był skupiony wyłącznie na kartkach papieru i leżącym obok kryształowym oku. Spoglądał raz po raz na swój amulet, szukając inspiracji. Alain był pełen energii i zapału, ten kamyk zdawał się mieć w sobie jakąś magię, w jednej chwili sprawił, że chłopak niemalże stracił cały żal i smutek, jaki gnieździł się w jego sercu przez te dwa lata. Myślał teraz tylko o tym medalionie, był zdeterminowany, widać było ogniki w jego oczach. I nie tylko, w jego inspirującym kamyku, w tym magicznym oku również zaczęły pojawiać się płomyki… }} |-|Rozdział 3= Marinette została jeszcze przez chwilę w szkole, pracując nad piórniczkiem. W końcu i ona wróciła do domu, zjadła obiad, po czym poszła do swojego pokoju, by dokończyć pewne szczególiki w swoim dziele. Zasiadła więc przy biurku, oddając się swej pasji. Tymczasem kwami siedziała sobie obok na szkatułce. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, jakby zasmuconą… – Tikki, co się dzieje? – spytała zmartwiona dziewczyna. – Hm? – spojrzała na nią lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Ach, nie, to nic takiego, zamyśliłam się tylko. Znaczy… może… – Umilkła na moment, znów dumając nad czymś. – Co sądzisz o tamtym chłopaku? – Chodzi ci o Alaina? Jest miły, może tylko trochę… Ale czemu pytasz? Wciąż się boisz? Złego Oka? – Nie, nie, już w porządku. Mam tylko teraz jakieś dziwne wrażenie… Wydaje mi się jakby znajomy. – W jakim sensie znajomy? – Marinette była tym zdziwiona. – Znasz go? – Nie, właśnie… Sama nie wiem. Nie spotkałam go nigdy wcześniej, w końcu dopiero niedawno się tu przeprowadził, prawda? A wcześniej byłam ukryta w miraculum, ale i tak… Jest w nim coś znajomego… ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Tikki znów się zadumała. Dziewczyna również zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, nie mogła jednak znaleźć na to jakiegoś sensownego wytłumaczenia. Wróciła do szycia, niewiele jej już brakowało by skończyć piórniczek. Minęło kilka cichych chwil… – No! Skończyłam! – Podniosła swoje dzieło, by pokazać je Tikki. – Podoba ci się? – Rety, naprawdę ładny! – zachwyciła się kwami. – Mówisz? Tak się zastanawiałam, czy spodoba ci się taki biedronkowy styl. – Jest świetny! – Tikki nagle wleciała do środka. – Nawet wewnątrz, naprawdę cudny! – Dzięki. Chyba naprawdę ten wzorek wyszedł nieźle, może torebkę też tak… Ach! Nagle podskoczyła. Poczuła jak coś ją parzy przy uchu, kolczyki stały się bardzo rozgrzane, a z każdą chwilą piekły ją coraz bardziej. Dziewczyna zaczęła je szybko zdejmować, co nie było łatwe, gdy były takie gorące. – Marinette? – Kwami wyfrunęła z piórniczka. – Co się dzieje? – Miraculum… Au! – Zdjęła jeden kolczyk. – Parzy mnie… Auć! – Walczyła teraz z drugim. – Co się dzie… Pozbyła się też drugiego, oba rzuciła na biurko. I Marinette, i Tikki były w lekkim szoku, że coś takiego się wydarzyło. Przyglądały się kolczykom z bliska, wyglądały jednak one zupełnie zwyczajnie. Na pewno nie jak dwa rozżarzone kamyki… Dziewczyna ostrożnie zbliżyła do nich dłoń, jak najbliżej tylko mogła, jednak nie czuła żadnego gorąca… Syknęła z bólu, gdy przypadkiem go dotknęła. – Au… O co tu chodzi? Tikki? – Nie wiem… Nic takiego się dotąd nie przytrafiło żadnej Biedronce. – A może to sprawka Władcy Ciem? Może znalazł sposób, żeby jakoś uniemożliwić korzystanie z mocy Biedronki? – Nie wydaje mi się. Jego miraculum nie jest aż tak potężne. – No ale jeśli nie Władca Ciem, to… co się dzieje? Marinette zastanawiała się, co teraz powinna zrobić z kolczykami. Bała się, że mogą być już takie gorące na zawsze, co jeśli nie będzie mogła ich już używać? To nie był jednak koniec niespodzianek. Miraculum nagle się aktywowało, czarne kamienie w kolczykach rozbłysły nagle, stając się czerwone z pięcioma ciemnymi kropkami. – Ach! Tikki nagle wzdrygnęła się. Wleciała z impetem do piórniczka, który aż podtoczył się pod ścianę. – Tikki? – Marinette wzięła piórniczek, zaglądając do środka. – Co ci się stało? – Ktoś tu chyba jest… Czuję go. – Ktoś tu jest? – Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju. – Ale kto? Nikogo nie widzę. – Nie wiem… Mam silne wrażenie, że… Och… Kwami uspokoiła się. To przemożne uczucie czyjejś obecności znikło w jednej chwili, równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Wydostała się z piórniczka. – Chyba… przestało. – Rozglądała się jeszcze wokoło. – Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia? – Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – Marinette nadal martwiła się o swoją małą przyjaciółkę. – Może to przez miraculum, dlatego tak… Spojrzała znów na leżące na blacie kolczyki, które wróciły do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Najwyraźniej były już w porządku, choć dziewczyna trochę bała się ich dotknąć. Nadal mogły parzyć… Wtem rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Marinette przypomniała sobie, że spodziewała się przecież kogoś. – Marinette, przyszła twoja koleżanka! – Alya? No tak, miałyśmy iść razem do… Już idę! – zawołała. Nie mogła zostawić miraculum w domu, w każdej chwili mógł pojawić się złoczyńca. Ostrożnie, jednym palcem dotknęła kolczyka, który był już chłodny. Tak samo drugi. Zdecydowała się je założyć, wzięła swoja torebkę, do której szybko wleciała Tikki i zeszła na dół do Alyi. To, co stało się z miraculum było niepokojące, zachowanie Tikki również ją martwiło. Jednak umówiła się ze swoją przyjaciółką i nie mogła jej zawieść, nie miałaby nawet wyjaśnienia na to, czemu jednak decyduje się zostać w domu. Wyszła więc, z postanowieniem, że po powrocie spróbuje odkryć, co tak właściwie się stało z Miraculum Biedronki. – Nie no, jak ty możesz to czytać?! Adrien siedział w swoim łóżku, zaczytując się w książce. W tej, co wszyscy… Był trochę zdziwiony, że znalazł „Zorzę uczuć” w szkolnej bibliotece, zdecydował się ją wypożyczyć. Od wczoraj spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na lekturze, czytając ją czuł się, jakby naprawdę był Falionem, zakochanym w pięknej Perenelle. Może dlatego, że w istocie oboje byli do siebie podobni… Jego kwami jednak nie podzielał tego zachwytu, zerknął na moment na książkę, po czym odfrunął pospiesznie od chłopaka, siadając na skraju łóżka. – To naprawdę świetna książka, o co ci chodzi? – spytał blondyn. – Ale nie mogłeś wziąć jakiegoś kryminału, czy czegoś? Tylko jakieś romansidło? Jeszcze ta okładka… Blech! – Okładka? Co z nią nie… – Przymknął książkę, by przyjrzeć się okładce. – Daj spokój, Plagg, naprawdę dobrze się ją czyta. I może z tej książki dowiem się jak postępować z Biedronką. – Ciekawe jak? – No wiesz, ja i Biedronka… Jest zupełnie tak jak w książce, ona praktycznie nie wie o moim istnieniu. Albo wie, tylko zupełnie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. A Czarny Kot… Ech, czasem mam wrażenie, że go wręcz nie cierpi. Może gdybym miał więcej odwagi… i powiedziałbym, co do niej czuję… Myślisz, że wtedy spojrzałaby na mnie inaczej? Albo nawet pokochała? Może to faktycznie takie proste, może jeśli powiem jej to wprost… Wtedy wszystko się ułoży i będziemy naprawdę razem… – Aaaaa! Nie mogę tego słuchać! – Plagg poderwał się z wrzaskiem, zaczął latać po całym pokoju. – Ser! Gdzie jest ser?! Potrzebuję sera, bo oszaleję! – Ech, cały ty. – Adrien uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Nic, tylko jedzenie… Wyciągnął zza pazuchy kawałeczek camemberta, Plagg natychmiast się zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę chłopaka, dostrzegając, wyczuwając i może nawet słysząc ten serowy trójkącik w jego palcach. Czarny stworek w mgnieniu oka dorwał się do jedzonka, złapał je w locie i przycupnął sobie znów na skraju łóżka, tym razem zajadając się ukochanym camembertem. Adrien mógł w spokoju kontynuować lekturę. Otworzył książkę i ponownie zagłębił się w fantastycznym świecie. Nie na długo jednak… – Au! Co jest… Nagle poczuł silne pieczenie w prawej ręce. Dokładniej w jednym z palców, w tym, na który miał założony pierścień Czarnego Kota. To właśnie ten pierścień tak go piekł, jakby stał się nagle niesamowicie gorący. Chłopak szybko zdjął sygnet z palca, rzucając go na łózko. Przez chwilę bał się, że przepali pościel, jednak tak się nie stało. – Hej, co ty robisz? – zainteresował się Plagg. – Nie wiem… Nagle zaczął mnie parzyć. Ta sprawa była na tyle nietypowa, że nawet koci duszek oderwał się od sera. Adrien nigdy nie zdejmował pierścienia, choćby i do snu. A przynajmniej nie bez powodu… Kwami podfrunął do niego, przyglądał mu się uważnie. – O co ci chodzi? Pierścień jak pierścień… Au! Plagg postanowił sprawdzić samemu, wystarczyło, że lekko go dotknął. Aż krzyknął, czując jak rozgrzany sygnet parzy jego łapkę. Włożył ją sobie do ust, by uśmierzyć ból. Nagle pierścień rozbłysnął i stał się czarny, na oczku pojawił się znak kociej łapy. – Aktywował się? – Ale to nie ja! – No ale… Aktywował się sam z siebie? Jakim cudem? Nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, Adrien usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do jego pokoju. Wziął nadal gorący pierścień i szybko włożył go do kieszeni bluzki, gdzie na szczęście już nie parzył, Plagg zaś schował się pod bluzkę chłopaka, zanim w środku pojawiła się Nathalie. – Adrien, powinieneś być już w drodze na zajęcia – odparła z lekkim wyrzutem. – Samochód czeka już na ciebie na podjeździe. – Jak to? – Blondyn zerwał się z łóżka. – Która go… Rany, zupełnie zapomniałem! Chłopak tak bardzo się zaczytał, że zupełnie mu wyleciały z głowy dzisiejsze lekcje szermierki. Wstał szybko, wziął leżącą na kanapie torbę, zaczął się pakować. O tym również zapomniał. – Gdzie on jest? – Przeszukiwał właśnie szafki w łazience w poszukiwaniu stroju. – Już idę, za moment! – Na przyszłość postaraj się przygotować wcześniej na zajęcia – doradziła mu Nathalie, obserwując jak przetrzepuje kolejną szufladę. – Tak, przepraszam, po prostu zaczytałem się i… Jest! Znalazł go w końcu. Wcisnął pospiesznie strój i kask do torby, zapiął i popędził do drzwi. – Do zobaczenia! – rzucił, mijając swoją guwernantkę. Adrien zbiegł po schodach, wybiegł na dziedziniec. Nathalie odprowadzała go wzrokiem. Została sama w jego pokoju, rozejrzała się po nim jeszcze przez moment, nim odwróciła się, by wyjść. Zatrzymała się jednak, dostrzegając leżącą na łóżku książkę. Właśnie tę, która tak wciągnęła chłopaka. To nie było do niego podobne, zapominać o lekcjach szermierki, szczególnie że bardzo je lubił. I to z powodu… Podeszła do łóżka, sięgnęła po tę książkę. Zaczęła przyglądać się z zaciekawieniem okładce, by po chwili… Tak po prostu otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie. I zaczęła czytać, z każdym zdaniem coraz bardziej zagłębiała się w fantastyczny świat, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej utożsamiając się z głównym bohaterem. Falion był elfem niskiego rodu, służącym królewnie Perenelle. Królewnie, w której się zakochał, choć bał się jej tego wyznać, starał się jedynie być dla niej dobrym i lojalnym sługą, gotowym poświęcić dla niej wszystko, nawet swoje życie. Dlatego Nathalie tak bardzo wciągnęła się w tę książkę, czytając o tych wewnętrznych rozterkach czuła jakby to była książka o niej, o niej i o… – Nathalie! Zupełnie nie zorientowała się, że ktoś właśnie wchodzi do pokoju, aż podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała tuż za plecami donośny głos Gabriela. Odwróciła się, mężczyzna stał za nią, lekko podminowany, acz zaskoczony widokiem swej asystentki zaczytanej w książce. O okładce, która wyraźnie wskazywała na jej romantyczny charakter… – Piąty raz cię już wołam. – Och… Tak, przepraszam za… – Szybko położyła książkę z powrotem na łóżku. – To się więcej nie powtórzy. – Po prostu zajmij się tą rezerwacją. – Oczywiście. Oboje starali się zachować powagę, Nathalie nadal próbowała być profesjonalna pomimo rumieńca i lekkiego zawstydzenia, że jej szef przyłapał ją na czytaniu takich romansów, Gabriel zaś był raczej rozbawiony, nie spodziewał się, że ona czyta takie rzeczy. Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy Nathalie oddaliła się, by zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Mężczyzna został jeszcze na chwilę w pokoju Adriena. Jego spojrzenie skierowało się na leżącą na łóżku książkę. Przez moment przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, by do niej zajrzeć… Nagle poczuł coś czyjąś obecność, czyjeś emocje. Bardzo silne, niosące ogromną moc. Natychmiast pomyślał o tym, że Władca Ciem mógłby wykorzystać tak wielką siłę, jednak… Coś mu nie pasowało, miał wrażenie, jakby te emocje nie były wcale ludzkie. To wydało mu się bardzo dziwne, czuł już kiedyś coś podobnego, taką więź między nim a istotami, które… Coś zaczęło go parzyć w okolicy szyi, dokładnie tam, gdzie nosił miraculum. Zdjął swoją apaszkę, by zerknąć na nie. Ku jego zdumieniu, broszka, którą tam ukrywał przemieniła się. Niewielki kamyk, przypięty do jego koszuli błyskał purpurowym światłem, pojawiły się również białe skrzydełka. Miraculum musiało się aktywować. Samoistnie… – Co to ma znaczyć? Nooroo? Nooroo! W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to sprawka jego kwami. Bez niego przecież nie mógł się aktywować. Nooroo wychylił się jednak zza pazuchy. – Tak, panie? – odezwał się zlękniony. Gabriel przyglądał się mu z surową miną. Nie okazywał w żaden sposób swojego zdziwienia tą sytuacją, choć był zdezorientowany zachowaniem miraculum. Musiał uważniej się temu przyjrzeć, wyszedł z pokoju Adriena, kierując się w stronę swojego gabinetu. – Koniec! Alain pracował cały dzień, do późnego wieczora. W końcu jednak udało mu się skończyć swoje dzieło. Nie sądził, że ktoś mógłby nazwać go arcydziełem, dla niego jednak był dokładnie taki, jaki chciał. Ciemnoniebieskie oko było podtrzymywane przez srebrny element w kształcie ptasich szponów, dwa trzymały go z jednej, dwa z drugiej strony. Całość zawieszona była na skórzanym, czarnym rzemyku, ozdobionym cienkimi, srebrnymi liniami. Chłopak uniósł wisiorek, wieszając go na dłoni, między palcami, przyglądał się mu uważnie, oceniając swoją pracę. Wydawał mu się dosyć mroczny, szczególnie te szpony… Nie był pewny, na ile udało mu się odwzorować pracę ojca, czy w ogóle jest w jakikolwiek sposób podobny do tego, co widział na jego rysunkach. Zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, dla kogo miał on być… Mimo to był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, choć chciały jeszcze sprawdzić jak ten wisior się prezentuje. Przydałby mu się jakiś model… albo modelka. Od razu pomyślał o Marinette, choć miał wrażenie, że nie pasowałby jej taki mroczny naszyjnik. Wpatrywał się w klejnot, w to zimne, kryształowe oko… – Hmm… Pasowałby mi… do oczu? Przypomniał sobie słowa dziewczyny, zaczął się nad nimi zastanawiać. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić z tym wisiorkiem, czy zachować go, czy oddać komuś. I czy naprawdę by mu pasował… Postanowił się o tym przekonać. Wstał od biurka i podszedł do swojej szafy, na której było lustro. Stanął naprzeciw niego, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Dziwnie się czuł, patrząc na samego siebie, nie lubił się przeglądać w lustrze. Miał wrażenie, że ten chłopak przed nim był kimś zupełnie obcym… Potrzebował chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do swojego widoku. Założył wisiorek na szyję, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Przyglądał się też sobie, jak z nim wygląda, raczej nie nosił takich dodatków, to nie było w jego stylu, a połączenie mrocznego oka z tym swetrem wydawało mu się trochę głupawe. Mimo to sam naszyjnik prezentował się jego zdaniem naprawdę dobrze. Podobał mu się, cieszył się ze swojej pracy, czuł ogromną satysfakcję. Już dawno nie czuł się tak uradowany… Wziął w dłoń wisiorek, patrzył nań z uśmiechem. Ten kamyk z ponurego świadectwa jego tragicznych wspomnień miał stać się jego szczęśliwym amuletem, z którym będzie stanie otrząsnąć się i zamiast patrzeć w przeszłość, zacznie w końcu myśleć o przyszłości. Miał nadzieję, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, co przygotował dla niego los… – Au! Nagle wisiorek stał się gorący, Alain puścił go, czując jak srebrno parzy jego palce. Był tym bardzo zdziwiony, to nie było normalne, by rozgrzał się tak bez żadnej przyczyny. Gorąco przeszło na rzemyk, zaczęło palić również jego szyję. Próbował zdjąć szybko rozżarzony naszyjnik, ten piekący ból wzbudzał w nim coraz większą panikę. Bał się, że zaraz się zapali… Pozbył się go w końcu, rzucił na podłogę z przerażeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak nagle się stało. Gdy spojrzał na wisiorek, spostrzegł, że zmienił się on, srebrne elementy błyszczały teraz złotem, kryształowe oko zaś przybrało kolor pomarańczowo-żółty. Zupełnie jak ogień… Alain nie wiedział, co się dzieje, był zdezorientowany, wystraszony. Co to za magiczne sztuczki? Wtem oko rozbłysło jasnym światłem, wystrzelił z niego płomyk, który zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Chłopak był pewny, że ta latająca kulka za chwilę coś podpali, bał się tego, że znów się to powtórzy… Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to złapać za stojącą na biurku butelkę z wodą, by ugasić szybko ten płomyk, który stawał się coraz większy i coraz jaśniejszy. Mocował się z nakrętką, nie potrafił sobie poradzić z otwarciem, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Udało mu się w końcu, w momencie, gdy spostrzegł, jak płonąca kulka, lec wprost na niego. Alain chlusnął wodą na oślep, zakrywając oczy, nie chciał widzieć, jak ten ogień go dosięga, nie chciał wiedzieć, co będzie dalej… Spodziewał się bólu, takiego samego jak wtedy, jednak nie działo się nic. Wszystko nagle się uspokoiło. Powoli odsłonił oczy. Jego wisiorek wciąż leżał na podłodze, oko znów było szafirowe, ptasie szpony również odzyskały kolor. Jednak płomyk nie zniknął, chłopak trafił weń strugą wody, opadł on i wylądował przy naszyjniku. Zaczął powoli przygasać i… złorzeczyć przy tym. – Co do… Woda? Nie no… Spać tyle czasu i taka pobudka? Światło zniknęło. Oczom chłopaka ukazał się niewielkich rozmiarów stworek, przypominający ptaka. Mieniący się, o złocistej barwie, z jaśniejszym paskiem wzdłuż dużej główki, lecz im bardziej jego światło niknęło, tym jego kolor stawał się ciemniejszy. Był on cały pomarańczowy, za wyjątkiem ciemniejszego paska z tyłu głowy, sięgającego od rozłożystego grzebyka na szczycie czoła, przypominającego koronę, do króciutkiej szyjki. Miał też krótki, zakrzywiony na końcu żółty dzióbek oraz ogon, złożony z trzech długich, cienkich piór, przechodzących z czerwieni u nasady do złocistej barwy tuż przy zakończeniu, jakim były pawie oczka w kształcie łezki. Alain przysiadł obok istotki, przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem. Był pewny, że wyskoczył z klejnotu… – Co to… kanarek? – Kto tu jest kanarek?! Stworzonko znów rozbłysło, poderwało się nagle w powietrze, ruszyło na chłopaka. Alain podniósł się, cofnął wystraszony, potknął się o stojące przy biurku krzesło i poleciał do tyłu, waląc głową o podłogę. Zamroczyło go… – Au… C… co to było? – Hej… Żyjesz? Chłopak pozbierał się, mocno obolały przysiadł na podłodze, trzymając się za potylicę. Kiedy znów wróciło światło, kiedy upewnił się, że nie jest to światło tunelu, skierował wzrok ku źródłu głosu. Pomarańczowy ptaszek siedział na krawędzi biurka, jego szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w nastolatka z lekkim zmartwieniem, choć wciąż był nieco rozzłoszczony. – Chyba… Chyba tak. Zaraz… Od kiedy to kanarki potrafią mówić? – Ja ci… Nie jestem żaden kanarek! – wrzasnął stworek, znów żarząc się jasnozłotym światłem. – Okej, nie jesteś! – przytaknął Alain, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Ale to… Jesteś jakimś… Bardzo jasnym wróblem? – Wróblem?! – Rozsierdził się ptaszek, poderwał się do góry, na wysokość oczu chłopaka. – Będziesz mnie tutaj obrażać?! Nie jestem żadnym kanarkiem, wróbelkiem, czy co tam jeszcze wymyślisz, ja jestem… no… tym… Uspokoił się nieco, gubiąc nagle wątek. Zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć, próbował sobie to przypomnieć, umilkł na chwilę. – Nie pamiętasz, kim jesteś? – spytał Alain. – Jasne, że pamiętam! – żachnął się stworek, nadal żarząc się. – Po prostu mi wypadło, bo mnie denerwujesz! Kanarek… I jestem kwami, to przecież oczywiste! – Aha… No jasne, oczywiste – odparł mu na to chłopak. – A masz… może jakoś na imię? – Jasne, że tak! – obruszył się. – Każdy ma przecież imię! Zresztą to ty się powinieneś najpierw przedstawić, a nie tak wypytujesz! Ech, ale mi się niewychowany trafił… Dobra. Uniósł nagle małą łapkę, podając ją Alainowi na przywitanie. – Witam. Nazywam się Raroo, kwami. Miło mi cię poznać. Czarnowłosy chłopak był lekko zdziwiony taką nagłą zmianą zachowania. Choć nie całkiem, pomimo tego pokazu dobrych manier, Raroo patrzył na nastolatka z wyższością, stworek okazał się wyjątkowo wyniosły. Zaczęło to irytować Alaina, nie cierpiał takiej butności. – Alain, człowiek. – Również podał dłoń. – Mi również miło. Chwycił ostrożnie palcami za jego łapkę, kwami zaś złapał za kciuk i potrząsnęli lekko. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z niechęcią przez dłuższą chwilę… – Świetnie! – zakrzyknął Raroo. – Skoro już się znamy, pora żebyś się zapoznał z nowymi obowiązkami. – Że jak? Niby jakie obowiązki? – Proste. Mówiłem już, ja jestem kwami. A każde kwami ma swoje miraculum. A skoro to miraculum jest teraz twoje… – Jakie miraculum? Chłopak spojrzał na leżący wciąż na ziemi wisiorek. Przykląkł przed nim, sięgnął ku niemu ręką. Obawiał się go dotknąć, nadal mógł był rozżarzony. Jednak gdy w końcu się odważył, okazało się, że był chłodny. Dokładnie taki, jak być powinien, już bez wahania go podniósł i wstał. Trochę zaskoczony faktem, że jego amulet, który tyle czasu nosił przy sercu okazuje się być magiczny. I to tak naprawdę, nie tylko dla niego… – Właśnie to. – Raroo wskazał na kryształowe oko. – Dzięki niemu będziesz mógł zyskać magiczne moce, stać się prawdziwym superbohaterem i walczyć ze złem jako… – Jak to superbohater? Z każdą chwilą ta sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej abstrakcyjna. Pojawienie się małego, irytującego stworka było dla Alaina paradoksalnie najmniej w tym wszystkim dziwne. Już prędzej przyjąłby do wiadomości fakt, że z jego wisiorka wyskoczył właśnie jakiś magiczny kwami, niż to, że miałby zostać superbohaterem. Dlaczego właśnie on, jeszcze do niedawna w ogóle nie wierzył w takich herosów, a teraz nagle sam miałby nim się stać? – Będziesz mnie tak wypytywać o każdą oczywistość? – Stworek zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Daj spokój, przecież to proste! Czego tu nie rozumiesz, ja – wskazał na siebie – jestem kwami, to – pokazał na wisiorek – jest miraculum, a ty – wycelował łapkę w chłopaka – jesteś od teraz nowym Feniksem. Jasne wszystko? – No tak. Chociaż nie wiem, czy się… Chwila. Ciągle dręczyły go wątpliwości, nie był pewny, czy nadaje się na superbohatera. Choć zaczął się zastanawiać… Może to właśnie idealna okazja, żeby zmienić coś w swoim życiu? Jednak wystarczyło jedno słowo, żeby jego podejście zmieniło się natychmiast. – Feniks? Jak ten ptak? Ognisty… – Nie no, znowu pytania?! A są jakieś inne feniksy?! Zresztą to jest właśnie Miraculum Feniksa, którego uświęcony ogień ma moc… – Nic z tego. Jak tylko usłyszał słowo „ogień”, Alain natychmiast odmówił. Odłożył naszyjnik na biurko, obrócił się na pięcie, chcąc wyjść. – Jak to nic… Ej, a ty dokąd?! Nie możesz tak się nie zgadzać! – Mogę i robię to. Znajdź kogoś innego. Albo wróć, jak będziesz pingwinem. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Raroo w osłupieniu. Kwami chyba nie przewidział, że ktoś może się nie zgodzić. Szok szybko mu przeszedł, zastąpiony złością. – Pingwinem? Teraz jeszcze od pingwinów mnie… Nie no, co za… Nie miał zamiaru tak mu odpuścić. Podfrunął do miraculum, zawiesił je sobie na szyi. Był wystarczająco silny, żeby unieść sporo cięższy od siebie wisiorek i pofrunął śladem Alaina. Chłopak poszedł do kuchni, by coś zjeść. Nie jadł nic od powrotu ze szkoły, był zbyt skoncentrowany na stworzeniu swojego wisiorka. Zajrzał do lodówki, w tym samym momencie podleciał do niego kwami. – O co ci w ogóle chodzi? – Wychylił się znad drzwiczek. – Masz okazję zostać superbohaterem! Kto by nie chciał… – Ja nie chcę – odpowiedział mu szybko, biorąc jogurt. – Nie chcę, nie mam zamiaru i nie nadaję się do tego. – A kto mówi, że się musisz nadawać? Przecież miraculum jest magiczne, a magia z najgorszego fajtłapy jest w stanie zrobić… Alain posłał w stronę Raroo złowrogie spojrzenie. Duszek natychmiast umilkł, czując że trochę jednak przesadził. Chłopak zamknął lodówkę i poszedł siąść na kanapie. Zajadał się w spokoju jogurtem, kwami nie próbował mu nawet przeszkadzać. Przycupnął na lodówce i dumał nad tą sytuacją… – Ale czemu niby nie chcesz? – spytał. – To może być największa przygoda w twoim życiu! – Mówiłem, nic z tego. Chłopak skończył jeść. Posprzątał po sobie, opakowanie po jogurcie wrzucił do kosza, łyżkę zostawił w zlewie. Udał się do pokoju po piżamę i do łazienki. Chciał choć trochę się odświeżyć, na prysznic, czy kąpiel było już zbyt późno, a musiał też na jutro wstać do szkoły. Obmył się więc szybko i przebrał, już po kilku minutach był gotowy do snu. Wyszedł z łazienki, lecz nie zdążył nawet przekroczyć progu. Tuż przed jego twarzą pojawił się Raroo. – Ale ty chyba w ogóle nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz! – zakrzyknął z zaciętą miną. – Właśnie zostałeś posiadaczem magicznego artefaktu, nie możesz tak nic z tym nie zrobić! Z początku Alain miał zamiar go zganić za to, że mało nie wylądował na jego twarzy. Jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że ma trochę racji. Musiał wymyślić, co powinien zrobić z tym miraculum. Wziął wisiorek, zdjął go z szyi stworka, zaczął przyglądać mu się… – No! Nie można było tak od razu? – Raroo najwyraźniej zinterpretował to po swojemu. – To teraz mała instrukcja obsługi i możesz… – Możesz dać mi spokój? – wycedził chłopak. – Po prostu znajdę kogoś innego i oddamy mu go. Idę spać. – Jak to innego? Ty mnie… Hej, dokąd to?! Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Ej, mówię do ciebie! Alain nie słuchał już dłużej narzekań stworka. Po prostu udał się do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że Raroo przynajmniej na chwilę da mu spokój. – No i… dobra! Niech ci będzie! Ale jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy! Poczuł ulgę, gdy to usłyszał. Nie miał siły się z nim użerać, chciał być teraz sam, by móc w spokoju wszystko przemyśleć. Usiadł na łóżku, wisiorek odłożył na nocną szafkę. Zaczął mu się przyglądać, patrzył prosto na kryształowe oko. Z trudem potrafił uwierzyć w to, że jego amulet okazał się być miraculum i teraz miałby stać się superbohaterem, takim jak Biedronka czy Czarny Kot. Byłby nawet gotów podjąć to wyzwanie. I zrobiłby to z każdym innym miraculum, jakie by dostał… z wyjątkiem tego jednego, które właśnie znalazło się w jego rękach. Nienawidził ognia, bał się go, nie mógł teraz tak po prostu zmienić się w Feniksa, nie potrafiłby poradzić sobie z jego mocą. A gdyby coś poszło nie tak i stracił kontrolę? I zgotował komuś taki sam los, jaki spotkał jego? Nie miał zamiaru się zgodzić, cokolwiek Raroo by nie powiedział. Podjął już decyzję. Położył się na boku, przykrył kołdrą, próbował zasnąć, jednak nie przychodziło mu to łatwo. Nie patrzył na swój wisiorek, leżał plecami do niego, właśnie po to, by o nim nie myśleć. Mimo to wciąż zastanawiał się, co powinien z nim zrobić. Oddać go komuś? Ukryć gdzieś? Pozbyć się? Żadna opcja nie wydawała mu się dość dobra. W końcu udało mu się uspokoić, oczyścić umysł. I usnąć… }} |-|Epilog=